


My Favorite Color

by dizzy



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's your favourite colour, Geoffrey? What's your favourite colour?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Color

Jamie sits at his desk, drawing. Geoffrey is stretched out across Jamie's bed with an open book draped across his chest, snoring lightly.

"Geoffrey," Jamie says softly, suddenly. Then louder, "Geoffrey, Geoffrey."

"Wha- ugh." Geoffrey jerks his head up and looks around sharply. Seeing just Jamie there, he drops his head back to the pillow. "What's it?"

"What's your favourite colour, Geoffrey? What's your favourite colour?" Jamie frowns down at the sketchbook in front of him, at the neat row of coloured pencils above it.

"Ah-" Geoffrey scrubs his palms across his eyes, yawning widely. "I s'pose.." Geoffrey looks over at Jamie and his furrowed brow smoothes into a soft smile. "M'favourite colour is green."

"Green," Jamie accepts and turns back around. "Green, green." Then he turns back to Geoffrey, holding up four pencils. "Which green?"

Geoffrey sits up and holds his hand out to Jamie.

"Which green?"

"I'm going to show you. Come with me, yeah? Trust me."

Jamie allows Geoffrey to take his hand and lead him to the loo, down the hall a bit from the bedroom. Geoffrey pulls Jamie in front of him, situates Jamie between Geoffrey and the countertop so that Jamie is facing the mirror. Geoffrey slides his arms around Jamie's waist from behind, pausing to make sure that the position is alright with Jamie. When Jamie flashes him a quick, uncertain smile, Geoffrey leans forward and presses a light kiss against Jamie's temple, scrunching his face up when Jamie's hair tickles his nose. It makes Jamie laugh, and while his face is still creased with it, Geoffrey reaches up and traces his index finger over Jamie's right eyes. Jamie stops laughing at concentrates hard at the reflection in the mirror, at Geoffrey's finger over Jamie's own eye. "This," Geoffrey murmurs, "is my favourite colour green."

Jamie's face splits into a delighted grin.


End file.
